


Figure 8

by Halcyon (ExplicitErica)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabbles, Ellie Goulding - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, figure 8, nealex, otp; origami flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitErica/pseuds/Halcyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders how long they can keep this dance going; how long until one tires out or if they'll both just fall into each other one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure 8

They've reached a permanent stalemate, he's come to learn over the past few years. And no matter what they do they can never surpass it. Both of them too strong to let the other get the upper hand; too controlling. Too brilliant.

Neal and Alex. Fire and ice. The sun and the moon. A frozen tundra against a stormy desert. Two people so different they're alike. Two people that should never be together. But lovers hold on, and they keep trying.

To no avail.

He wonders how long they can keep this dance going; how long until one tires out or if they'll both just fall into each other one day. "How long are we going to keep this up?" Neal asks.

Alex doesn't answer, and he doesn't need her to.


End file.
